helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
The unfulfilled wish!
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Tell Starr about your dream the day before. Objective Go talk to Starr in the slum. Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: ............Morning. Maid: Miss, why are your dark circles so big?? If ma'am knows about it...! She will blame us for not taking good care of you! Magda: Nothing... I'll put a layer of essential oil under my eyes and try a layer of powder... I'm leaving today. Get ready... Maid: Yes, miss. Story Chat 2 Starr: Is it this far already...? Florna: Yes... If we don't do something... Magda: Mr. Starr! I have something important to say! Oh? Florna, you are here too. What's the matter? Why are you both so serious... Starr: Miss magda, you're just in time. I also have something rather important to discuss with you. Magda: So who's first...? Starr: You can go first... Magda: I know what the ghost girl wants! It's a DANCE! Starr: ......What? A dance? Magda: Or rather, it was the PROM on the day she died. Starr: Well... At last there was a real breakthrough. Kind of comfort, huh? Magda: What? Isn't that excited? Starr: That's because... Miss Florna, I'll leave it to you... Florna: Alright...... Here's the thing... Magda... The condition of the house... Since the night before... It becomes very strange... As if because of the spirit's activity... The house itself was becoming... It's like a different world... And... This dark power... Is gradually affecting the dreams of the people involved... Magda: The dreams of the people involved? Do you dream of the empty Finsel?! Starr: Sure enough... You must have been dreaming about it, right? Magda: Yes... I was almost attacked by ghosts. If Mr. Barbalius hadn't shown up... Starr: ...It does seem very serious indeed. If we don't get rid of the ghosts soon... But, why is Barbalius in that dream too? Magda: ...Maybe because he has blond hair? Starr: ...What kind of reason is that? Magda: The ghost girl like blond hair? Starr: ............ Women are incomprehensible creatures, even dead women are incomprehensible... Magda: Hey! Starr: So... Is it best to satisfy her wishes in order to put the ghost to rest? Magda: Throw a dance party. Starr: Really troublesome...... Magda: That's your house! Florna: In this case... I can't think of any other way to do it. So... What miss magda said was probably the best way to do... Magda: So do it! Starr: Alright............ Magda: (I don't know why, but it feels like if I can't fulfill the girl's wish, even if she is purified, I won't be able to sleep.) (Maybe it's because, in similar circumstances, I am luckier?) (I could have had such a wonderful life and she died so young...) Story Chat 3 Magda: And so it is settled. It is a party that can not be carefully prepared, but has to be. Starr, Florna, me, and maybe Barbalius...... It must be done... Or...... Girl's Voice: *Weeping*...... Magda: Oh...... She's crying...... Please don't cry...... Although you have ignored me so far, maybe the living and the dead can't talk to each other, right? But even so... I want to tell you that we have decided to give you a dance party. So, please don't cry...... I'm sure I'll fulfill your unfinished wish. Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests